Why should we believe you?
by HyperactivePJOfangirl
Summary: Three way crossover HP/LOR/PJO Barty Crouch Jr made a mistake, unknowingly and unwillingly guided by a God to make said mistake. So our hero and Credric are thrown to Middle-Earth, thrust into the middle of an epic tale of Dwarves and Elves, of lost kings and dark rings our hero must journey to strange lands to find what she is truly looking for. Fem!Harry set in movies
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- Unexpected interruption 

As Frodo yelled, "I will take it!" there was a colossal bang and a flash of light. The council of many races turned their heads away to avoid going blind, before they could look back they heard a girl say disgruntledly. "Cedric, get your fat ass out my face before I kick you to Olympus."

"Keep your braid in Fern. This is not my fault!" A second voice answered in a similar tone as the light faded. The gathering looked back, still blinking white spots out their eyes, too see two young people sprawled on the floor.

The boy was older then the girl with light brown hair and brilliant green eyes. His tatty half yellow half black shirt and lose black trousers where covered in a thin layer of grim, mud and blood.

Laying spread-eagled under him was an annoyed young girl dressed in a similar outfit except her shirt was red and black, not yellow and black. A long scar slashed though her left eye lid which, like it's right twin was jammed shut against the recently gone light. The Elvin prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, was the first to react, he stepped forward and offered the boy a hand up. "Thanks man." The boy grinned and grasped the prince's wrist, letting the slender elf pull him to his feet. "You can open your eyes now Fern." The boy grinned at his friend, who's eyes sprung open, glaring at the boy, her right eye was the colour of a cloudless sky, the left emerald green. Blood was pouring from a deep slash in her leg onto the pale tiles of the meeting glade. The boy carefully helped her to her feet, taking her weight as she lent heavily on him, wincing in pain.

"Ehem." Elrond having recovered from the shock of two young people appearing in his pavilion. "Yeah?" The two looked over at him, the girl already pale from blood loss. "Who are you and where did you come from?" The Elvin lord demanded. The two children glanced at each other uneasily.

"Should we?" The girl asked, nibbling her lip and nose crinkling in thought. "I don't know." The boy answered frowning slightly. "It's against the ancient laws."

"And just how many times have those laws been broken, Pika? By. Half-blood or God?"

"Point taken Green-fingers." The girl nodded, sighing in defeat before turning back to Elrond.

"I'm Fern Potter. Fourth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Last of the Most Noble an Ancient house of Potter, apparently. Witch and Demigod. Daughter of Zeus, head counsellor of cabin one at Camp Half-blood, also the longest living resident of Camp Half-blood. Any questions?" She smiled sweetly, eyes glittering mischievously.

She was met with a slightly stunned and confused silence. The demigoddess grinned and glanced at the boy. "Cedric, your turn."

"Cedric Diggory, sixth year of Hogwarts. Heir to the Ancient house of Diggory. Wizard and Demigod. Son of Demeter." Cedric had fixed his eyes on an tree behind Elrond while he was talking, keeping a tight grip on Fern's waist.

"Are we meant to know who Zeus and Demeter are?" One of the elves asked, haughtily. The sky rumbled and lightning flashed even though the sky was perfectly clear. "And now you've angered them, good job smart ass." Fern rolled her eyes at the elf, who didn't look happy about being insulted by a girl a few inches shorter than a dwarf.

"Basically." Cedric said, as Fern opened her mouth again, cutting across what would have been more insults buried in explanation. "Zeus is Lord of the Sky, God of Honour, Justice and Lightning and the King of Olympus. He's one of twelve Olympians, and one of many, many other Gods and Goddesses. As a collective group they spend most of their time in the mortal world, having children."

"What's Olympus?" A dwarf frowned while glaring at the elf who'd first spoken. "The kingdom of the Gods." Fern answered quickly, glancing nervously at the sky.

"But you know all this." Cedric met Elrond's gaze. "Don't you Lord Elrond?" The Demigod's steely gaze made Elrond sigh in defeat. "Yes. I knew you would be coming." The elf lord ignored the loud protests of the council and waited for them all to sit. "I sent word to an old friend, Lord Zeus, he said he'd help. Sending two Heroes that could help us the most. I'll admit, I was expecting someone older, with more experience, I didn't know who'd he send, how or when they'd get here. But it is clear now that he has kept his word, for better or for ill. I'm sure you'll both prove yourselves many times over." Elrond smiled gently at the two Demigods, Ferm had perked up slightly at the mention of a possible quest, Cedric on the other hand looked defeated.

"Oh goody." Cedric drawled. "Yet another quest." Sarcasm drowned his words as Fern raised any eyebrow at him. "You've never been on a quest."

"Hogwarts is quest enough for me, thank you. Especially with you around" Cedric glared playfully at his friend. "Whoa, that troll was not my fault, neither was the basilisk, or the dragon." Fern protested. "I know Pika, I know." Cedric ruffled Fern's black curls with a grin.

"If we may continue?" Elrond interrupted before Fern could retaliate. "Sorry." Cedric grinned sheepishly, clamping a hand over Ferns mouth.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf laid his hands on Frodo's shoulders in reassurance as Aragon stood and looked down at the Hobbit in a kindly manner. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He said solemnly and knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword." Legolas smiled slightly, raising gracefully. "And my bow." He joined Aragorn and Gandalf who had moved to stand behind Frodo. "And my Axe!" Gimli jumped from his chair and stumped to them, glaring at Legolas as he did.

"It seems we have no choice Green-fingers." Fern sighed, face white as a cloud as blood continued to drip steadily from her leg, through the ripped fabric, shredded flesh and a glimpse of bone could be seen. "But still," Fern turned to the Hobbit. "The wind and storms will speed you and my weapons will protect you."

"And the plants and potions will heal you and my magic will fight by your side." Cedric nodded respectfully at the Hobbit before helping Fern hobble over to join the growing group.

"We cannot let a young maiden go, especially not in her condition!" Boromir scowled, leaping to his feet.

"Watch who you 'young maiden'-ing mister." Fern snarled, her blue eye darkening, like a storm was brewing in her blood. "You are a weak woman young girl." Boromir glared at her. "Especially with that leg."

"I'll be fine by morning, and if you're still as mush as a pompous asshole as you are now, than I'll gladly spar with you, then we'll see how much of a man you really are." Fern challenged, her pride bristling. Before Boromir could retort Legolas stepped in. "Enough of this. Boromir, you will soon learn quickly not to anger woman with swords." Legolas glared at the man of Gondor who glared right back, putting faith in the ideals he'd grown up with.

"That hobbit bares the lives of all of us in his hands and you want to let his be guarded by a woman!" Boromir yelled, gabbing his finger savagely first at Frodo and then Fern.

"If you're so worried about me failing then why don't you come with us?" Fern asked more than a little pissed off.

"An extra sword makes all the difference in battle." Aragorn agreed.

"Fine! But when she swoons at the first sign of the enemy, don't blame me." Boromir glared at Fern, almost willing her to faint there and then and prove him right.

"Hay!" A gruff shout came from the bushes as abound hobbit sprung to his feet, brushing leaves off his knees and running to Frodo's side, ducking under Aragorn's arm. "Mr Frodo's not leavin' without me!" The hobbit said stubbornly, folding his arms across his stout chest.

"Indeed he's not." Elrond said with a smile, his eye twinkling jokingly. "It seems hard to separate the two of you even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not."

"Wait for us!" Two more hobbits appeared from behind a pair of pillars to the side of the pavilion, running to join Frodo and Sam.

"Frodo, do you intend to bring half the shire with you?" Elrond frowned slightly. "Well," One of the Hobbits spoke up, grinning cheerily. "you'll need people of intelligence on this mission," Her found slightly, thinking of what to call the upcoming journey. "quest... thing."

"That leaves you out Pip." His friend said, rolling his eyes, the other looked at him, hurt.

"I want them to come." Frodo said quietly, smiling fondly at his friends.

"So it shall be." The elf Lord sighed, before nodding gently. "Go fourth as The fellowship of the Ring." The solemnness of the situation was lost when Pippin, the hobbit who'd called himself intelligent said, "Great! Where are we going?"

The gathering stared at him in disbelief as Fern reached over and smacked the hobbit upside the head.

"You leave in the morning." Elrond ignoring the hobbit and his now throbbing head. "Go, rest and make your preparations."

* * *

Elrond led Fern and Cedric through the open halls of Rivendell, Fern's leg healing with the help of an Elfish healing salve, explaining exactly what was going on. "So, all we have to do is take a long walk though friendly and enemy territory to climb a mountain to destroy an eye's favourite piece of jewellery?" Fern frowned. "If that helps you understand the situation better," Elrond sighed wirily, "than yes."

"Sounds easy enough." Cedric shrugged, paying more attention to the view than the quest. "Many will try and stop the Fellowship from reaching your destination, more will be against you than with you, it will be no easy task or country stroll." Elrond frowned at how lightly the two children where taking their mission.

Fern stretched her arms above her head, yawning like a cat and wincing as she pulled her leg slightly. Cedric quickly stifled his own yawn before turning to Elrond."If you don't mine Lord Elrond, it's been a long day for us and we'd like to get some much needed rest, we'll need it."

"Of course." Elrond nodded and turned down a corridor. "You parents sent packs and weapons in advance, if you need anything else just ask." The elf said before showing the two demigods their rooms.

Fern, eager to sleep and heal, took a quick bath and got into bed, nectar now flowing through her system. Cedric on the other hand, stayed up, watching the goings on of the courtyard bellow and the lush green of the elven city. Eventually, his weary bones led him to the soft, silken sheets of the bed and the world of dreams closed in around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The beginning of it all

Cedric awoke to the next morning to a grey sky and the sound of swords crossing in the courtyard bellow. Cedric peered over the balcony, Fern and Boromir where sparring, a confident smirk gracing Fern's lips, Boromir's mouth set in a determined line. Several early risen elves had gathered round and Cedric could have swan he saw the glimmer of gold being exchanged.

The fight was still going on as Cedric left his room, fully dressed and armed, with his pack secure on his back. Snagging a roll and several rashes of bacon from the kitchen as he passed, Cedric entered the courtyard, just in time to see Fern disarm Boromir. The sword sailed through the air and clattered on the stone tiles as Fern's sword swung up, resting near his throat. The man of Gondor panted heavily, eyes dark with anger, Fern on the other hand looked perfectly clam, her breathing even.

"Still think I'm not worthy to go questing with you?" Fern asked, almost bitter, her gaze challenging. "We'll see, just because you can handle a sword with an ally, doesn't mean you're any good in battle." Boromir scowled, not excepting defeat easily, reaching down to retrieve his sword. Fern's boot came down of the hilt, narrowly missing his hand.

"Battle is Childs play." Fern scowled, glaring down at the man, eyes swirling with anger. "You are a child." Boromir snapped. "I am no child. Young and small I may be, but I am no child. Children are innocent and no nothing of loss and death. I have been I war, seen my friends and family die in front of me, you may know my personality, my strengths and weaknesses, my fighting style. But never assume you know my heart and my past." Fern's quite voice was full of anger and malice, knuckle white on the hilt of her sword.

Without another word, Fern turned on her heel, sheathing her sword and angrily swinging her pack, bow and quiver over her shoulder. "Show's over." She muttered, pushing though the elves towards where the Hobbits where preparing, loading Bill the pony with essentials.

The Fellowship set out a few hours later, the early morning sun glinting off daggers and swords. Fern could feel the heat of Boromir's glare on her back as she chatted away to Mery and Pippin. Tales of her adventures and quests filled the long day, Cedric intervened when she missed something or exaggerated too much, even Boromir listened (though he'd never admit it until months later) eager to hear of new foes and the extensive amount of weapons.

They quickly arranged out a lookout schedule, for the nights, everyone but the Hobbits took four hours every night, Gandalf and Aragorn for the first two hours before Gandalf swapped with Cedric, two hours later, Aragorn switched with Fern and than Legolas with Cedric, Gimli took Fern's place and then Boromir took Legolas'.

They'd been traveling for four weeks, stopping only at night and keeping off the roads, the pale forests had long since bee replaced with rock a heather, hills and rises spanned the scenery, Cedric missed the lush green of the woods, and the unusual plants along the way but Fern was glad to see the sky every day, and able to see the stars at night.

Legolas was used to her gazing at the sky during guard duty, knowing she was still listening for out of place sounds. "It's the same sky." Fern said one night, the moon was high, the light glimmering in Fern's mismatched eyes.

"What?" Legolas frowned, surprised by the sudden attempt at conversation. "The sky." Fern smiled gently. "It's the same, the moon cycles, the same stars, the same constellations, the same meanings." Fern's eyes reflected the stars, which danced and glittered in the dark vail of the night.

A flash of gold in Fern's hand made Legolas drag his gaze from the stars, a pair of rings danced between Fern's fingers on a thin chain, one thin and delicate, golden leaves of holly and ivy intertwined around a dark red stone, the other thick and heavy, engraved with mistletoe and willow, the same red stone set in the gold. Each stone had the design of a stag, a cloak across it's hindquarters, signet rings.

"They belonged to my parents." Fern said, following his gaze, seeing Legolas' confused face. "Taken from their vault when I was eleven, I can't wear them until I'm eighteen, when I come into my inheritance." Fern sighed, fondly running her fingers over the metal.

"I thought your father was Zeus, surly he would still have his ring?"

Fern laughed quietly and shook her head. "No, I mean my Mother and my adopted Father."

Legolas looked at her in shock. "Your Father never married your Mother?"

Fear laughed at the thought. "No! My mother, she was mortal, my father's _im_mortal and over three thousand years old and married."

The pale elf grew even paler and seemed at a loss for words, Fern grinned at him. "Gods get bored. And they need demigods to correct mistakes they've made, win-win situation, most of the time." The demigoddess shrugged, lying back on the grass, resting her head on her hands.

* * *

"Aragorn told me that you wanted to know why I'm always looking at the stars." Fern said casually three nights later, there'd been no conversation between the two since Legolas had learnt Fern was the product of both wedlock and an affair. Legolas shrugged, keen eyes fixed on the empty hill around them. "You're going to have to talk to me sometime you know." Fern sighed, watching the elf sadly, he didn't reply, didn't even look at her. "Who my parents are or what they did don't define the person who I am." She spat bitterly, glare icy before she turned to the darkness on the plains.

Legolas glanced sideways at her, pale eyes wondering. In his head, he was arguing with himself, weighing up the ideas he'd been raised with and what he knew of the girl next to him. "I was raised to believe people like you were wrong." Legolas said eventually, Fern's head jerked round in surprise, mismatched eyes wide. "I wasn't raised like you, where parentless children where normal, when those children where taught how to fight before they could walk. I was taught that the one you marry is the one you stay with, forever, I was taught that we grow up before we fight, that war and death had no part in childhood. But you, you and Cedric go against everything I've even been taught, and I don't know how to proses that. How can I bypass hundreds of years of teaching and belief?" Legolas sighed hands clasping in his lap.

"I'm not asking you too," Fern shook her head. "all I'm asking is that you except Cedric and I for who we are and not shun us for how we came about. Because that doesn't change that we're both skilled warriors and loyal allies, no matter who our parents are or what they've done. We're you _friends _Elf-boy, not the mistakes of broken ideals." Fern smiled encouragingly, getting to her feet. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." She yawned, stretching like a cat before turning back to the camp.

"Fern." Legolas' hand closed around her bicep and she turned back to him. "I'm sorry, sorry for not seeing who you are, only seeing that you came from a broken promise."

Fern smiled gently, putting her hand gently over the elf's. "It's ok, sometimes, people don't want to think the people they love are wrong." She met Legolas' astonished eyes before pulling back. "Good night Legolas." And with that, she returned to camp, leaving Legolas wondering why his hand was tingling and why he could still feel her hand over his.

**Just a quick note, I am rewriting the next few chapters, if you really want to read my terrible, midnight writing then go ahead, but I warn you, it is full of bullshit. Please, please, please review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- The Spies of Saroman

The Fellowship travelled for many more days, passing through forests and pastures, over hills and small mountains, no one but Cedric knew that Fern turn sixteen on the journey, birthdays had never been a big deal for them anyway.

Yet, the day dawned fair and peaceful, so much so that Gandalf decided they could afford to sit and rest for one day. Higher up the mountain, snow had settled but that didn't bother the group, knowing it was much to warm for the icy winds to reach them.

Sam had set up a small campfire as the others settled on the rocks, Boromer started teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight with their stout swords. Aragorn sat near by, smoking his pipe shouting encouragement to the two Hobbits, Gimli and Gandalf sat on a rock discussing their path, Cedric was helping Sam with the cooking, Frodo sat on a rock staring down the mountain and Legolas kept one eye on their surroundings and the other on Fern, who'd pulled a fiddle from her pack and sat cross-legged on a rock nearby tuning it.

He wasn't sure what it was about the young girl with flowing black hair and mismatched eyes but, ever since that night nearly a week ago, he found himself wanting to be near her, to learn more about her, to be with her. She intrigued him.

Setting the fiddle under her chin, she drew the bow across the strings, a joyful and lively melody filled the air and a few a few moments, Cedric began to hum along, before adding to the beat by drumming his hands on his legs. The steady beat of Mery and Pippins swords added life to the song and even Gandalf couldn't help smiling as the music swelled. Just as the melody reached it's peak, Fern stopped playing abruptly and sprang to her feet, eyes scouring the sky.

"Fern?" Cedric looked up at Fern. "What's wrong?" He frowned, Fern ignored him. "Legolas, do you see them?" She asked. "Spies of Saroman." Legolas nodded before grabbing Fern's hand and darting for cover, closely followed by the rest of the Fellowship, snatching up belongings and dousing the fire. From the bushes they watched the sharp turn of the cloud of birds as they flew back to their master.

Slowly, the Fellowship reappeared from their hiding places, senses on high alert. "Spies of Saruman! The path South is being watched." Gandalf scowled. "We must take the Pass over Caradhras."

Reluctantly wrapping their cloaks tighter about themselves, the Fellowship began to climb towards the snowy peek. The long grass and rock formations gave way to thick snow and howling winds.

About half way up, Frodo stumbled and went rolling back down the mountain, Aragorn helped him up and Frodo felt around his neck for the ring. It lay a few feet up the slope, glittering in the snow.

Boromir bent down and retrieved it, he held it up, allowing it to hang limply from his fist. "It is a strange fate we should suffer, so much fear and doubt..." He said quietly. "Over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reached out with a gloved hand to touch it, a dark look in his eyes.

The rest of the Fellowship turned to see why they'd stopped. "BOROMER!" Fern's loud voice rolled across the mountain. "Give the ring back to Frodo."

Behind her back she'd drawn one of her daggers, Boromer looked up sharply. "As you wish." He nodded and walked down to Frodo. "I don't care." He held it out and Frodo snatched it, Boromer laughed quietly and tousled Frodo's hair. Aragorn let go of his sword hilt and Fern slipped the dagger back into it's scabbard.

They battled their way up the mountain through a ragging wind and blistering cold. "Fern! Can't you do anything about this bloody wind!" Cedric yelled, waist deep in snow, his voice sounding very far away despite his proximity. "No!" Fern bellowed, even her voice almost lost to the wind. "It's not made by my father or any wind spirit! It's unnatural!" She winced as the end of her braid smacked her in the face.

As Gandalf cut a path though the snow with the end of his staff, Legolas stepped lightly over the snow, sharp eyes and ears alert. "There is a foul voice on the air!" He called back to the others.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf bellowed as several large rocks tumbled from the mountain top and the Fellowship pressed themselves against the mountain side to avoid getting knocked off the mountain. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled at the wizard. "We must turn back."

Gandalf shook his head. "NO!" He stepped out onto the ledge and started yelling his own spell to the air. "It's not going to work." Fern muttered to Cedric. Proving her theory right Gandalf's voice was drowned out by the raging wind. Lightning flashed in the sky. "Legolas!" Fern yelled to the elf. "Give me a hand up!"

Grasping her outstretched arms, Legolas pulled her from the snowdrift, she perched on the snow, leaning heavily on air as she turned her palms to the sky, fingers splayed. She closed her eyes in concentration, speaking her own enchantment. The unnatural lightning began to lessen slightly along with the wind.

Saruman's voice grew louder, the wind and snow whipped up again, the mountain groaning in response. Fern tightened her fists pushing the wind back, or at least trying to, after a few more minuets she collapsed on the snow, panting for breath, face pale. Lightening cracked overhead, reaching out towards the mountain. Fern struggled to her feet, and tried to leap off the mountain into the air to stop the lightning from hitting the mountain.

Legolas pulled her back, she collapsed against his chest as he hauled her back against the rock wall. Rock and snow fell upon the Fellowship, burying them in several foot of snow.

For a moment all anyone could see was white. Then Legolas' head burst through the blanket of snow, Fern gasping for air next to him, Boromir appeared, hoisting two Hobbits above his head, then Aragorn with the other two, Gandalf appeared holding Cedric by the scruff of his shirt, a deep cut down his cheek was bleeding.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled against the raging cold wind. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" He urged, clutching Mery and Pippin to his chest.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued, reluctant to take the Ring anywhere near Gondor.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it." Gimil turned to Gandalf. "Let us go through the mines of Moria." The dwarf said, firm determination in his eyes.

After a moment of thought Gandalf said. "Let the Ring bearer decide." He said reluctantly.

Boromir yelled through the snow storm to Frodo. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Indeed, Merry and Pippin were huddled together under one of his arms looking almost frozen to death. "Frodo?" Gandalf looked at the half frozen Hobbit, urging him with his mind not to chose Moria.

"We go through the mines." Frodo said, thinking it was the safest way they could go. "So be it." Gandalf nodded grimly. "Does this mean no more snow?" Cedric shivered as they turned south. "Yes." Sam grinned slightly. "Excellent. I can count my toes later." The boy grinned, though his teeth were still chattering from the snow.

"Are we almost there?" Sam half moaned as they turned in to a cave. "Yes young Hobbit." Aragorn smiled slightly. "Good." Sam sighed, rubbing Bill's muzzle fondly.

They emerged on the over side of the cave, looking out onto a dark lake. "The wall of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed, gazing at in wonder. It was a short walk to the other side if the lake where Gimli began knocking his axe against the wall. The Fellowship followed his lead, knocking various things against the immovable wall.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf explained, feeling his way along the wall. Gimli grunted huffily. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf's staff bounced back on the rock.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Gimli glared at him. "All secrets are forgotten in time." Cedric said, smacking his sword hilt against the rock. Frodo slipped slightly and his foot dipped into the cold water's of the lake, with a short gasp he puled his foot out.

Gandalf stopped between two trees and ran his hand over the smooth rock surface between them, looking for something. "If Hazel was here she'd find the door in a second." Cedric groaned. "She's the daughter of Pluto, what would you expect her to do?" Fern rolled her eyes. "And besides, she's not here. It's just us."

Ahead of them Gandalf was speaking, running his hand over indents in the rock. "It mirrors only starlight, and moonlight." Gandalf turned slightly to look at the clouded moon, Fern flicked her wrist, causing the wind to shift the clouds past the shimmering moon causing the silver lines on the rock to glow brightly.

"'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf read the elfish across the top of the door's arch, his staff following the words. "And what does that mean?" Pippin asked brightly.

"Oh it's simple, if you're a friend you tell the door the password and it opens." Gandalf explained before placing the end of his staff on the door, chanting an Elvish spell.

"I have a feeling." Fern muttered to Legolas. "That we'll be here for a while." She perched herself on a rock, as far away from the lake and the mine entrance as possible, Gandalf tried to open the door in a different language.

"I have a feeling that you're right." Legolas sighed and hopped on to the rock next to her. "I am not looking forward to this." Fern muttered, glancing uneasily at the door, nibbling her lip. "Why?" Legolas frowned. "Don't like caves, or the dark." Fern shrugged. "Or any kind of underground passage."

"Demigod thing?"

"Nope, child of Zeus thing. We belong in the sky, not in the ground. Should be fine though, hopefully won't take long to get though the mine."

"Four days, at best." Legolas promised. "Yay." Fern said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Aw, come on Fern." Cedric grinned from the tree nearby. "We spent two weeks lost in the tunnels under the school last Christmas, remember?"

"Yes, remember how ill I was after?"

"True, but you got better." Cedric grinned, Fern groaned in exasperation, giving up the argument. Just then Gandalf threw down his staff and hat, making Fern jump in surprise. "Oh its useless!" The water rippled menacingly, Boromir and Aragon eyed it warily as Frodo stood, head cocked to the side in puzzlement. "It's a riddle." He said, eyeing the Elvish words. "What's elvish for friend?"

"Mellon." Legolas said, oblivious to the increasing ripples in the water. The stone doors swung open and cautiously, the Fellowship entered Moria. Moonlight filled the chamber as Gandalf fitted a crystal in the end of his staff, blowing on it slightly to give it light.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli boasted to Legolas, longing in his eyes.

"I could do with a roaring fire right about now." Merry said. "Aye." Cedric nodded. "And they call in a Mine! A Mine!" Gimli said loudly, outraged, his voice carried, echoing in the empty. "This is no mine." Boromir agreed, eyeing the dusty shadows and suspicious piles on the floor.

"This is a tomb." He realised as Gandalf's crystal lit up the floor, broken and crumbling bodies were scattered along the floor, arrows in chests and backs.

Fern squeaked slightly, pulling her hand back sharply from a spider web, thinking of the giant spiders in the forest at school. "Good job the Athena kids aren't here." Cedric said. "Yeah." Fern nodded grimly, wiping the slippery web off on her leggings.

Legolas bent down and pulled an arrow from a nearby dwarf corpse, after inspecting it he threw it aside in disgust. "Goblins." He spat, Fern and Cedric shared a look.

"Goblins wouldn't hurt a sole, unless you tried to steal something from them." Cedric frowned. "They manage our banks." Fern agreed. "What's a bank?" Aragorn asked. "Never mind, tell you later." Cedric promised, drawing his sword.

Aragorn and Boromer followed suit, Legolas and Fern fitted arrows into their bows and Gimli raised his axe. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromer said urgently, the four Hobbits backed towards the door. "Now get out of here, get out!" Boromer yelled, swinging round and running towards the door.

A tentacle snaked out the water and grasped Frodo's ankle. The hobbit yelled as he was pulled back, high above the water.

"Strider!" Sam yelled to Aragorn, wanting to help is friend but knowing he was too small to do anything. "Help!" Frodo yelled, thrashing in the grasp of the beast.

"Stay there." Cedric shoved the Hobbits behind the door, his sword gleaming inn the moon light, Boromir and Aragorn joined him in the water, slashing at the tentacles. Lightning sparked at the end of Fern's arrow as it was loosed, the beast shook slightly as the electrocuted arrow pierced the tentacle reaching for Boromir.

Arrows flew from the bows of the two archers, as Boromir and Aragorn freed Frodo. "Into the mine!" Aragon yelled, helping Boromir haul Frodo to shore. Fern and Legolas scurried backwards, arrows flying from bow stings before turning to run after the others into the darkness.

The beast rose from the water, arrows patrouding from it's eyes and head. It's tentacles supported it as it charged at the mine, the doorway too small for it as the rock crumbled under it's weight, blocking the outside world from the Fellowship. "Lumos Maximus." The end of Cedric's wand burst with light. "Wizard." He pointed to himself when the Fellowship looked at him in surprise, Fern quickly followed suit, the combined glow of the staff and two wands lit the path of the fellowship on their long trek through the mines of Moria.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- The lady of light

Fern's P.O.V 

We stumbled, half in shock, out the gloomy mine and onto the rocky mountainside. As soon as the dull sun hit us we sunk onto the rocks. Cedric sat a few feet away from me, rocking backwards and forwards, Boromir was trying to restraining Gimli, who was trying to get back into the mine yelling out in his native language, ready for a round with the fire demon. Just past them, Merry is trying to comfort Pippin, who was lying on the ground weeping. Legolas stared into the distance, shock written on his Elvin features. Sam sat on the ground his back to us all, his head in his hands.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said, not meeting anyone's eyes and wiping the Orc blood off his sword. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir snapped, scowling at the wondering king. "We don't _have _a moment!" I snap back at him, getting to my feet, tears still wet on my cheeks. "We have to keep going. By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! And by then we have to far away so that they can't follow us! Cedric." I turn to my quest partner. "What do we told to do if we lose someone on a quest?"

Cedric stops rocking and looks up at me. "We're meant to carry on, we carry on fighting because that's what they'd want us to do. Because if we don't continue then we'll die." Cedric said slowly, eyes wide and glistening. "Exactly! Pain and grief are luxuries we don't have time for! Gandalf would want us to finish the mission he put us on, even if we all give our lives to get Frodo to the damn mountain we _will_ finish this quest!" I glare at my friends, my own grief turning to anger, not at them but at the Balrog, at Gandalf for letting go, at Elrond for not preparing us better, at myself for not being able to save the wizard.

I lock eyes with Boromir, who's startled, angry eyes meet my cold orbs. "She's right." Cedric said, getting up, scrubbing his grubby hands over his wet face. "We have no time to wallow in our grief, when the war is ended is the time for sorrow."

I held a hand out to Sam. "Come brave Hobbit. There's a war to win." He looked up at me, tear tracks creating clear patches on his cheeks through the grime. He nodded slightly and took my hand, hulling him to his feet I smiled weakly at him. "The wind will take the tears and put them to good use." He looked up at me in bewilderment. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn says sharply, nodding to Merry and Pippin. "We must make haste."

* * *

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Gimli hissed to the Hobbits as we entered the Lothlórien woods.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "The Dwarves have some very bizarre views on elves and their culture. Then again, we did lock up the King-Under-the-Mountain." The elf said, half to himself and half to no one in particular. "Well, that wasn't very nice. How do you expect to make friends if you lock them up?" I grin up at him, he roles his eyes skyward, a small smile gracing his princely face.

He shakes his head at me with a breathy laugh, then all of a sudden his arm stops me from walking, an arrow about five meters in front of me is pointed between my eyes. "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox! Oh." And that was how Gimli was almost impaled on the end of an arrow. In one fluid motion, both Legolas and I have our bows out, arrows notched, bow strings taught. "The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A elf stepped forward, taller and paler then Legolas dressed in flowing silver robes.

My eyes swept over the elves as Legolas' bow dropped, a familiar face jumped from the shadows. "Luna!" I grinned, lowering my bow and wrapping my arms around the smaller girl's frame as she collided with me. "Fern! Everyone's been so worried!" Luna gushed. "Dumbledore's been kicked out, the Minister thinks he had something to do with your disappearance. Ron and Hermione are going insane. Chiron and Percy and the others actually know what's going on because your father turned up but Hogwarts is in the hands of the Ministry, no one learns spells any more, just theory." Luna spoke quickly and urgently her pale eyes shining in worry.

I grasped Luna's biceps lightly. "Luna. Luna calm. Breath _Ithil_." My stern gaze calmed the half-elf girl. "Fern. It's terrible, Hagrid's gone! He's being _hunted! _The quidditch teams where nearly disbanded, and all the woman running School wants to hunt down Muggleborns for apparently stealing magic but she was stopped. They've restarted the hunt for Sirius and Neville went missing, when he came back, he said You-Know-Who had risen. Azkaban was broken into and Dumbledore's re-started the Order of the Phoenix."

I gave a little laugh. "I leave for a bit and everything goes to pot? Honestly, can't the world function without me?"

"_NO_! It can't! Come home Fern, we need you. We need a leader." Luna urged as we moved through the trees with the group of Lothlórien elves. "Luna, _Ithil." _I sighed. "I _can't. _I don't know how, I'm not an elven witch, or a Goddess. And besides, Cedric and I, we were given this quest by my father, we can't abandon it. We both know Neville is a leader, he's not the boy who kept losing his toad any more. He's needs to see that, you _all_ need to see that. I can't always be there to save the day Luna, I'm not Percy, I'm not even Thalia. I can't always be the person people expect me to be, I'm sorry Luna." I smile sadly at my shocked friend before dropping back next to Cedric.

"You want to go back." Cedric stated, glancing down at me. "Of course I do!" I ran a hand through my already tousled braid as we follow the elves into the trees onto a platform shaped like a large leaf with no railings, where Aragorn and Legolas are pulled away from out group. "They're my friends! Hogwarts is a second home. And Sirius, he's going to be cooped up in Grimmauld Place, he'll tare it apart!" I just don't know what to do any more Ced." I sigh, sliding down the trunk of a tree until I'm sitting, elbows resting on my knees, floppy wrists crossed. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

I sense Cedric take a seat next to me, shoulder to shoulder. "You're not in this alone. We'll put things to rights here and then help put things back together at home. We'll fix it, like we're meant to. Like we were _born_ to."

I snorted, I didn't ask to be born a so-called 'Hero'. I didn't ask Tom Riddle to kill my Mum. I was getting sick of it, I just wanted to live a normal life, with a Mum, a Dad, a sibling or two, maybe a pet dog. But no, I had to be born of a Witch and a God in a time of war. I sighed again, subconsciously aware that Legolas and Aragorn were arguing in Elvish with the elf the led the ambush.

"I need some air." I decided, getting to my feet as Aragorn and the Elf moved further away. "We're in a forest. You can't get much airer then that." Boromir pointed out. "That's not what I meant." I replied, stepping to the edge of the platform and glancing down, estimating the distance. Ignoring the calls to step way from the edge, I took another step, over the edge.

I fell. The wind snapped in my hair as the ground rushed closer. Meters from the ground, the wind caught me and with a great whoop of joy, I shot upwards, past the tree line into the open sky. The stars spun around me as I rose to thinner air, the moon shone bright on the trees of Lothlórien as I dipped bellow the cloud line. The building built high in the trees glimmered in the night a lone elf stood at a long window, impossibly beautiful.

"Lady Aphrodite." I breath, bowing before her, despite the fact I was standing on nothing. The elven goddess smiled gently, stepping aside to let me enter the room. Instead I just perched on the window sill, legs dangling into the room. "If I may ask my lady, what are you doing here?"

"I am watching over my children, Fern. I may have sons and daughters on Earth, but here, in Middle-Earth, I created the elves. Strong and beautiful. Both warriors and royalty. I have grown to love this land so I help watch over it. And to do that I became Galadriel, the Lady of Light." She smiled at me again. "Which you are now helping with. Which is why I offer you my protection." I watched as she practically glided over to her dressing table. After removing a slim box from a draw, she returned to the window. "As you know, a demigod cannot be harmed by a god if the demigod has another god's protection. And that a symbol of protection must be given." Aphrodite held out the box, which I cautiously took.

The outline of a silver dove in a circlet of roses hung from a thin chain. "What about Cedric?" I asked, looking up from the necklace. "Cedric Diggory is the son of Demeter, he is in no danger from other gods. You however, are, as the daughter of Zeus, in danger. So I offer you my protection because you offer protection for this world."

"Thank you my lady. I accept your protection, because it means I can protect my friends better." I removed the necklace and slipped it over my head, it disappeared down the front of my shirt. "You best go. Your friends are getting anxious for your return." Aphrodite smiled gently, I nodded and lent back. "Fern." I looked up at her. "You don't have to bear the weight of the world alone, because you are not alone."

"I'm starting to see that my lady." I smiled brightly and pitched myself into the night. Trees flashed passed me, the deep blue of the night became the dark green of trees. I landed heavily on the platform, Cedric yelped in surprise I grinned cheekily at him. The elf who'd been arguing with Aragorn when I left scowled at me. "You will follow me." He said to our Fellowship before turning and walking away.

"Well, that didn't sound ominous." Cedric grinned. "Come on Green-fingers." I laughed, following after Merry and Pippin.

**Little end note I forgot, **

**Ithil means moon in elvish. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Gifts from the Goddess 

The silence was awkward and tense for Cedric, who was used to the noise of the Hufflepuff common room or the singing of his siblings in cabin four. All Demigods could sing, no matter who their parents, it was a talent from their godly side, though Apollo children where still the best. Singing, if it were from himself or his siblings, calmed him down, so that's what he started to do.

_'Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.' _

Fern's head snapped round and he grinned at her, prompting her for the next line.

'_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.'_

She grinned back at him before they continued the song together.

_'Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother, I will hear you call!  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister, I will help you hang on!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover  
Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother, I will hear you call!  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister, I will help you hang on!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.'_

The words floated through the golden leaves, defusing the tension in Cedric's mind and lifting Fern's spirits. The long night of walking turned into a long day of walking, only sped by songs. Songs that only Cedric and Fern knew.

Finally, they came to the edge of the golden forest, standing on the edge of a cliff, they looked up at the glade of trees that rose above them, haloed by the setting sun which turned the leaves golden and the sky pink. "Caras Galadhon, the heart of the Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." The lead elf smiled, Legolas looked upon the sight with finely veiled awe.

The fellowship were lead along a path that twisted among and up into the branches of great trees. Wooden spirals of stairs wound into the trees under the blue glow of the moon and the silver lanterns hung on each arch. All the way up the fellowship followed the elves to a great platform suspended in the air and glowing silver. A curling walkway led to a short set of stairs.

The elvish couple that descended glowed. As the light dimmed slightly, Lady Aphrodite and her elvish husband became the glowing pair. Aphrodite's eyes came to rest on Frodo but it was her husband that spoke.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hop you had in secrecy is now gone." He told the fellowship, a slight frown on his face as he met the eyes of each member. "Nine there are here, but ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I mush desire to speak with him." He paused, looking thoughtful and sad. "I can no longer see him from afar."

It was Aphrodite who spoke for the fellowship, her voice light and mystic. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He was fallen, into shadow." She looked to Aragorn, almost for confirmation, he nodded sadly. "He was taken," Legolas said, though it pained him to do so. "by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the nest of Moria."

Gimli bowed his head, it had been him who'd convinced the fellowship into the mines, promising beds, food and the company of others. instead it had brought death and fire. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Her gaze shifted to Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin."

Gimli looked up, unreleased tears glittering in the light. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" The elf at her side asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"This quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains, while the company remains true." Aphrodite locked eyes with Sam and smiled, he looked down bashfully. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, rest. For you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

* * *

Once they were back on the ground, the fellowship where guided to a small clearing, small mountains of bedding in the hollow roots of the trees. The lighting here was soft, still silver but the silver of the moon and the stars, not the glow of lanterns and elves.

Then the fellowship were offered baths. Needless to say, seeing as none of them had had a proper bath since Rivendell, which was several months ago, they all took the chance. And seeing as Gimli refused to bath unless it was in a proper bath, everyone was rather grateful. They were all given a set of clothes while their own were being washed and mended. An elf had to help Fern brush the knots and tangles from her hair, gently untangling them one by one, it took a while.

When Fern rejoined to fellowship, her damp curls hung loose, gently tickling her tail-bone, the elves had stated singing. "A lament, for Gandalf." Legolas breathed, looking up, trying to find the elves singing. Gimli snored gently, the steady noise of swords being sharpened had sent him to sleep. "What do they about him?" Merry asked, looking up from making his bed, Legolas met his eyes, tears glittering in his eyes. "I have not the heart to tell, for me the grief is still too near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam said to Merry sadly, remembering the dragon at Bilbo's eleventy first. "There should be a verse about them." The slightly chubby hobbit said, stealing his bravery and getting to his feet. "The finest rockets ever seen, They burst in stars of blue and green." Gimli snorted loudly in his sleep causing Aragorn to hit his pillow. "Or after thunder... silver showers came falling like a, rain of flowers." The hobbit blushed and sat back down. "Oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He muttered, embarrassed.

"It was a good try." Cedric smiled gently as Aragorn walked past toward Boromir. "We should make a shroud." Fern said, running a whetstone along the blade of a dagger. "It's what we'd do." Cedric agreed. "If we were at camp." The demigods looked sadly at the weapons in their hands. "They probably burnt ours before Dad told them what was going on." Fern said. "Sound like something he'd do." She said bitterly, there was another pause before Cedric said tentatively. "Hay. Fern, what do you miss most? About home?"

Fern shrugged, setting her dagger down and taking up her sword. "I miss climbing the lava wall; I miss beating the Aries cabin at Capture the Flag; I miss the roast pork when it's someone's birthday; I miss the smell of the strawberry fields when it rains; I miss eating Thalia's Mississippi Mud Pie every Monday after archery; I miss sparing in the arena; I miss the songs around the camp fire; I miss Percy and Jason and Thalia and Annabeth and Lacy and Rachel and Juliet and Ryan; I miss Millie and Milo. I miss quidditch and the school Library; I miss sneaking into the kitchen in the middle of the night; I miss watching McGonagall losing it at the twins; I miss Sirius and Remus and Hermione and Ron and Neville and Katie and Alicia and Ginny; I miss curling up in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room in the middle of a lightening storm. I miss _Home _Cedric, all of it, more than I can ever say." Fern met the grass green eyes of her best friend, tears shimmering in her mismatched eyes before burrowing into the nest of pillows and blankets she'd made and falling asleep.

* * *

The Fellowship stayed in Lothlorien for three days, adding to their supplies, sharpening their weapons and catching up on some mush needed sleep. On the third day, they were called to the edge of the woods, near the river, to receive parting gifts from the Lady Galadriel.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn said as the group of elves pinning cloaks around the shoulders of the Fellowship stepped back. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn smiled, stepping aside to let his wife glide toward the Fellowship. "You embark on a dangerous quest. You will need the help of the elves, unfortunately, we cannot send one of our own with you but we can bestow gifts upon you." Her long pale dress brushed the forest floor as she moved closer. "To Boromir, son of Denethor. I give the sword of the Noldorin." From beneath the folds of her dress she drew a short sword encased in a scabbard of golden leaves. "Do not let power fill you as it has filled your father Boromir." The man looked up sharply but Aphrodite had already moved on to Aragorn. "To Aragorn, Son of Kings. Andúril's sheath, the blade that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat." Seemingly from thin air she pulled a sheath overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold. "But no gift I give can be greater then her love."

"Thank you my lady." Aragorn bowed slightly and respectfully. "My gift for you, Legolas son of Thranduil, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." With a look of pure awe on his face, Legolas took the pale bow. "Let your heart lead you where it wants to go, do not lead your heart with your head." Aphrodite turned to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." Pippin looked up, pure terror in his eyes. Aphrodite smiled kindly at him and turned to Sam. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady." He looked sidelong at Merry and Pippin's daggers, then up hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" The lady laughed. "Not every war is won with weapons." She smiled and turned to Cedric. "To you, Cedric son of Demeter." She held out a wooden box. "The tears of a Phoenix. And may they be of some use. Both to the plants you grow and the people around you. be warned, do not used too many as it take four sunsets to refill." Cedric nodded happily, his grip tight on the box. She turned to Fern. "To Fern, daughter of Zeus. I give you the sword of your ancestor." She held out a long sword in a scarlet and gold scabbard. The gold hilt glittered with rubies as she closed her fist around it. Holding the scabbard with one hand Fern draw the sword of Godric Gryffindor. "Thank you my lady."

Finally she turned to Frodo, Galadriel held out a crystal vial shaped like a tear-drop, filled with clear water and a shining light. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out." She bent and kissed him lightly on the forehead and moved on to Gimli. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Gimli grunted, keeping his eyes down. "Nothing." He looked up quickly and said. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Aphrodite laughed, smiling at him. He turned to walk away, then stopped and turned back, looking bashful. "Actually, there was one thing — ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

"Tell master dwarf. What would you have me give you?" Gimli looked down at his boots. "A hair, my lady. A hair from your golden head." Aphrodite smiled and plucked three hairs from her head. "To Gimli, son of Glóin. Three of my own hairs, to do with what he sees fit." Gimli took the hairs, rapture lighting up his face. "Thank you my lady." He breathed.

* * *

The elves sent them off down the river in small pale boats with leaf shaped ores. Elvish way-bread carefully packaged in large leaves piled into the back of the three boats between their packs. After a warning from Celeborn the Fellowship set off, the elvish song of parting surrounding them.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli said gruffly after a while, great grey cliffs rising either side of them. "What was it?" Legolas asked curiously. "I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli said quietly, still in awe of the gift.

Legolas smiled gently. "A generous gift." He nodded, dipping his paddle into the water. "Especially seeing as she's a Goddess." Fern add, resting the sword of Gryffindor across her lap, running her hands over the red sheath. "She's one of your Goddess'?" Gimli asked, looking up in surprise. "Uh-hu." Fern nodded, trailing her fingers through the water. "Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. She's usually a bit of a trouble maker."

"What's she doing here?" Legolas asked,suddenly weary of the Lady of Light. "No idea." Fern shrugged "But for once, she seems to be doing something helpful for the quest."

The river widened suddenly and cliff to the right fell away to a rocky beach. "What's Boromir trying to run from?" Fern grinned seeing his boat far ahead of the boat holding herself, Legolas and Gimli and the one bearing Aragorn, Cedric, Sam and Frodo. "Maybe he doesn't like cliffs." Gimli suggested with a slight smile. "Or Goddess'" Legolas grinned, Fern snickered. "They can be terrifying." Fern nodded with a grin. "Hera, my Step-mother, once sent a heard of her sacred cows after one of my friends, she also wiped the minds of two boys, one of them being my brother, and swapped them for each other." Fern grinned at Legolas' confused face a the beach turned to forest. "It's a long and confusing story." She shrugged, as the pounding of many feet reach their ears.

Searching the cliffs for the source of the noise, the fellowship's sharp eyes catch a glimpse of a black mass moving swiftly through the trees a few feet back. "Perhaps, he's running from them." Fern said, trying to sound light hearted. A flock of crows erupted from the trees crowing loudly. Legolas' head snapped to the side and he stared into the trees. "We must make haste." He said quietly. "That would be a good idea, yes." Gimli nodded as the three little Elvin boats pick up the pace.

* * *

The Fellowship managed to lose their shadow by nightfall, stopping on a small rocky island for safety. They ate quickly, keeping their fire low and their voices quiet. That night, Fern got a massage via a dream from her father. She'd been looking forward to sleep, it'd been a long day, so when she did fall into slumber she wasn't too pleased to see the throne room on Olympus.

"_Dad!" _She groaned as soon as her father materialized next to her a few moments later. "What?" Zeus, in his usual pinstriped suit, holding a paper Chinese take-away bag, looked confused. "Could you_ not_ invade my much needed sleep? Or chose a meeting place with comfy chairs?"

"I needed to talk to you." He shrugged and held up the bag. "And I brought food." The god grinned, Fern rolled her eyes at him and eyed him suspiciously before letting out an over exaggerated sigh and flopping into a cross legged position on the ground. Zeus joined her and soon the smell and taste of Chinese food was all around them. "So, what you wanna talk about?" Fern said round a mouthful of crispy duck and pancake. "I'm making sure you're still alive for one thing." Zeus shrugged nonchalantly. "I can't see into Middle Earth, I have little power there and Aphrodite's protection veils you from the sight of the Gods. "

Fern grinned at this revelation before she asked. "How are the others?" She was referring to her siblings and the rest of camp. "Worried, obviously. But they're alright. Confident in your ability to come home safe."

"That's reassuring." Fern smiled. "How's the wizarding world. I heard from Luna it's crumbling."

"Well, that's one word for it." Zeus admitted. "Your Godfather's gone slightly more insane that before. Tom is slowly gathering his forces, there's small resistance but when you return, I'm confident you can increase that resistance and truly bring Tom done once and for all." The god looked at his daughter proudly, but she frowned at his words. "But, what about Neville. Luna mentioned he disappeared for a while and came back saying that Tom was back. I'm not sure if he'll be pleased if he has to step down so that I can lead the fight." Fern pointed out, Zeus shook his head with a small smile. "That's not what I meant. The Longbottom boy is the leader of the resistance inside your school, but he's not cut out for the job that you have in you future."

"Which is hunting down all the pieces of Tom's soul, isn't it?" The food in the Styrofoam carton in Fern's lap didn't look so appetizing to her any more. Her father nodded solemnly before sending Fern a soft smile. "On a hopefully happier note, how are you and Cedric doing?"

Fern shrugged, starting on her food again. "We're alright. Sleeping on a small island at the moment, we just left Lothlorien, taking a water rout, trying to out run a company of Uruk- hai, we've lost them for the moment but it's only a matter of time." Fern sighed. "Gandalf died and to be honest, I'm not sure if this quest will succeed." She looked up at her father who smiled sadly. "I have faith in you Fern, in the company picked out by Elrond , in Cedric. I'm sure everything will work out."

"Thanks Dad." Fern smiled as her name echoed quietly around the throne room. "You're being woken up." Zeus said, getting to his feet. "Good observation." Fern grinned, letting the god help her to her feet. "I guess, I'll see you next dream." She said, giving Zeus an unexpected hug. "Yes. I suppose you will." He nodded, pulling a golden whistle from his pocket. "When you're in need of more men to fight, get to the highest spot and blow on this." He pressed the cool metal into her hand. "Help will come. Good luck Fern." The god pulled his daughter into another hug as she began to fade. "Thank you Father." Fern gave him one last smile before she awoke.


	6. Auther note

**Author's note= important **

Um, hay. I _will _be updating soon, hopefully by the end of the week. I'm rewriting some of the chapters, improving story line, grammar and the like; I am also working on the 6th chapter, so hang in there. Also, I just watched the Hobbit, the first two anyway, so some changes and later chapters may reflect this. Thanks for reading and clinging to hope for so long.


End file.
